


Malleus Maleficarum

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Фанфик написан по заявке сДжен-кинк тураШерлокфеста «Шерлок и Ирэн сталкиваются в библиотеке в одной и той же секции, попытавшись взять с полки одну и ту же книгу».
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	Malleus Maleficarum

**Author's Note:**

> Описанная в тексте иллюстрация реально существует, это гравюра 19 века и выглядит она [вот так](http://cdn2.all-art.org/Visual_History/early_modern_period/2/witches/463px-Scan10014.jpg).
> 
> Майндфак; RHBH; вы пейринга не видите, а он там есть.
> 
> Написана 10 августа 2013.

Ирэн наконец-то нашла нужную книгу и потянула за корешок. Та, как ни странно, не поддалась, хотя полка была забита не слишком плотно. Ирэн осторожно отодвинула рукой ее соседок по полке – и увидела глаз. Очень знакомый глаз, дополнявшийся не менее знакомыми темными кудрями. Что было совершенно невозможно, поскольку, по ее сведениям, пару месяцев назад тот, кому они принадлежали, упал с крыши и умер.

— Мисс Адлер, не могли бы вы разжать пальцы? – спросил обладатель глаза весьма узнаваемым голосом, в котором сквозило тщетно скрываемое удивление.

— Нет, — безапелляционно ответила Ирэн, постаравшись скрыть собственный шок – хотелось надеяться, что более успешно – и снова потянула книгу на себя. – Она мне нужна.

— Какое совпадение! – восхитился голос. – Мне тоже.

Рывок Шерлока оказался более удачным, и книга продвинулась на несколько сантиметров в его сторону.

— В профессиональных целях, - осведомилась Ирэн светским тоном, — или чтобы приятно скрасить досуг? Если второе, могу предложить вам свои услуги, практика намного увлекательнее теории.

Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством противника, Ирэн отыграла у него сантиметров десять. Но праздновать победу было рано.

— В сугубо профессиональных, разумеется, — холодно ответил Шерлок. – А вам?

— Аналогично.

— Я думал, после смерти вы завязали с прошлой карьерой, — продолжил Шерлок беседу и сдвинул книгу к себе на восемь сантиметров.

— Это не просто работа, мистер Холмс, — проникновенно проговорила Ирэн, на этот раз попробовав потянуть за корешок медленно, второй рукой как следует упершись в полку. – Это образ жизни. И мышления, если хотите.

— Не хочу. Совершенно не заинтересован в отношениях такого рода.

— Оу! – Ирэн даже забыла в очередной раз дернуть книгу. — А в отношениях какого рода вы заинтересованы?

С другой стороны полки донеслось сдавленное покашливание. Поняв, что оппонент ослаблен, Ирэн попыталась отобрать добычу в очередной раз. Но Шерлок быстро вернул самообладание, и маневр не удался. Это начинало откровенно раздражать. От досады она ухватилась за несколько переплетов слева и, резко сдвинув их в сторону, чувствительно стукнула Шерлока по пальцам. Тот зашипел от боли, но пальцы не разжал.

— Ну знаете, мисс Адлер, это уже переходит всякие границы! Вы не могли бы воздержаться от борьбы за знания методами грубого физического насилия?

— Образ жизни, мистер Холмс, я же говорила. И вы являетесь особенно привлекательным объектом приложения…

— Мисс Адлер, я уже говорил, что я не…

— Кстати! Мистер Холмс, может быть, попытаемся разрешить наш спор дипломатически? Вы отдадите мне книгу – а я прочитаю вам лекцию о средневековых пытках. За ужином.

— Мисс Адлер, вы опять за старое?

— Вы первый начали!

— Я ничего не начинал!

Ирэн снова отодвинула книги и пристально посмотрела прямо ему в глаз. Наглый, надменный, бесчувственно-холодный, довольно красивый… Стоп. Последнее было явно лишним.

— Тогда просто уступите даме, — сказала она, не отводя взгляда.

— Уступки вам, как правило, плохо заканчиваются, — парировал Шерлок, так же пристально глядя на нее.

— Оооо, я вас уверяю, мистер Холмс: за этой книгой не охотится ЦРУ. Впрочем, ее я тоже могу прислать вам в подарок на Рождество.

— Спасибо, не надо. Ваши подарки тоже заканчиваются не очень хорошо.

Ирэн шумно вздохнула. Она совершенно точно злилась, и сильно. Скорее, не на Шерлока, а на всю эту дурацкую ситуацию в целом. Обрушивать свой гнев на ситуацию, однако, было совершенно бессмысленно, в отличие от мистера гениального Шерлока Холмса. Ирэн с философским видом уставилась на его пальцы. Довольно кра… О, господи! Да хватит уже!

— Мистер Холмс, — начала она ласково, — а вы знаете о том, как в Средние века людям вырывали ногти?

— Как раз собирался об этом прочитать. Но вы мне не даете.

— Медленно, мистер Холмс. Очень медленно.

— Мисс Адлер, ваш образ мышления начинает меня угнетать.

— Тогда вам точно не нужна эта книга. Там такого двести страниц.

— Там изложены исторические факты, мисс Адлер, а не…

— А не что?

— Ничего.

— Нет уж, договаривайте, мистер Холмс.

— Знаете что, мисс Адлер? Забирайте книгу. Приятного чтения, рад был увидеться, до свидания, — Шерлок легким движением подтолкнул ее к мисс Адлер.

— Нет уж, не нужна мне ваша книга. Забирайте сами. И проваливайте. Ко всем чертям, - Ирэн резко подвинула книгу обратно.

— Спасибо, не надо.

— Мне тоже.

— Отлично. Пусть стоит. 

— Отлично.

Она чуть не опоздала. Реакция у Ирэн была не хуже, чем у Шерлока, а вот пробежать на шпильках уже пройденные вдоль полки пятнадцать шагов было сложнее, чем в ботинках. Но за книгу они снова ухватились почти одновременно.

— Мистер Холмс.

— Мисс Адлер.

— Вам еще не надоело?

— А вам?

— Очень, — честно созналась Ирэн.

— Тогда отдайте книгу.

— Вот еще! Лучше вы отдайте, или…

— Или что?

Ирэн снова заглянула в щель между книгами с выражением суровой решимости на лице.

— Или я вас поцелую!

В красивом голубом глазу отразилось легкое смятение.

— Вы не дотянетесь, - сообщил Шерлок после продолжительной задумчивой паузы, — полка широкая.

— Хотите проверить? – Ирэн наклонилась вперед, чтобы продемонстрировать серьезность своих намерений.

— Спасибо, воздержусь, — холодно ответил Шерлок.

— Тогда отдайте книгу.

На другом конце полки снова на время воцарилось молчание.

— Хорошо, — наконец ответил Шерлок.

— Что?..

— Хорошо, забирайте, — почти в ту же секунду глаз пропал, и она услышала звук быстро стихающих шагов.

Ирэн приоткрыла рот, задохнувшись от возмущения. Это было… отвратительно. И унизительно. Как он умудряется все время уходить так, чтобы?.. Подумать только: он был готов немедленно капитулировать, чтобы только не… Неужели даже мысль о ней вызывает у него?.. Ирэн было настолько неприятно думать об этом, что она даже не могла додумать ни одну из этих мыслей до конца. 

Ну и черт с ним! Сейчас она возьмет эту злосчастную книгу – и будет ее читать. Как и собиралась с самого начала. И сделает вид, что никакого Шерлока Холмса не было вовсе. Он умер, в конце концов. Ирэн решительно схватила книгу с полки – и увидела, что между страницами есть какой-то посторонний предмет. Сжав губы и глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоить вдруг участившийся пульс, она раскрыла книгу – и не смогла сдержать нервный смешок. Она понятия не имела, в какой момент и как именно он умудрился проделать это. Но теперь ее совсем не удивляло, что он спрыгнул с крыши и выжил.

Большая, во всю страницу, иллюстрация изображала сцену допроса темноволосой и остроносой ведьмы. Один из следователей, с выбивающимися из-под головного убора темными кудрями, смотрел на нее с сосредоточенно-задумчивым выражением лица, обхватив пальцами подбородок. Поверх страницы лежал маленький белый прямоугольник из плотного картона с лаконичной надписью «Ларс Сигерсон. Научный консультант».


End file.
